


Just a moment?

by mrsmischief



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Party, Quickies, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus makes you be late for a party you're both attending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a moment?

"Mmm... You smell intoxicating, darling."  
"Shut it, Martinsson, we're going to be late," you muttered at your boyfriend, leaning closer to the mirror on your bedroom wall as you fastened your earrings and trying your best to ignore him. His hands were stubborn, never leaving your hips, and his mouth found your skin, kissing your favourite spot on your neck.  
"Mags..." you sighed, feeling your body relax in his arms even though your head told you you couldn't. There wasn't time, you had to go to the party... In less than twenty minutes... But his lips felt so good. Too good...

"Kurt can wait," his words assured you, "I bet he only invited out of courtesy anyway... We're not priority, no one will notice if we slip in a little bit late..."  
Your reply tried to be a _yes_ , but in reality it was more of an incoherent sigh; his teeth had touched your neck.  
"Quick, then," you gasped, your hand reaching up to wrap into his hair, fingers clutching those tight blond curls, feeling the texture of his smooth hair and keeping his delicious mouth close.

His hands skimmed your sides, long fingers caressing the silky blue fabric of your dress. You pushed your body into him, letting it speak its own language to him. Your arse grinded into him, telling him to be quick about it; after all, you couldn't miss _all_ of the party... He knew it, too, and as his arms pulled you as close as possible, you felt that his body was beginning to _respond_. You smiled, a truly wicked smile, and Magnus chuckled as he saw it reflected in the mirror in front of you.  
"You like this?" he asked, fingers now busying themselves in gathering your dress up by your waist. "Watching us?" His eyes met yours in the mirror.  
You nodded, leaning your hands into the wall to give you support, one on each side of the mirror.  
"Oh yes, I do."

He chuckled, then leaned closer, pressing into you as his lips trailed a path down the back of your neck, kissing every inch of bare skin he could find. There was plenty of that as your dress had a fairly revealing back... You almost purred; his touch felt so good. He knew exactly how to get you going... And then, as if hearing your thoughts, he proved it: his pink tongue peeked out of his mouth, licking a smooth line up your spine. You shivered, feeling goosebumps of pleasure rising on your skin.  
"Fuck me, Magnus," you told him in a hoarse whisper.

Magnus had never been one to waste time, not at work nor anywhere else, and he didn't this time, either. You heard the sound of his trousers coming undone, the clink of the belt as the metal parts touched for his hands were hasty, not careful, and then the quick _swish_ of the zip opening. That was all there was, and then he was back against you, his erection now free to brush the bare skin of your thighs. You shivered, feeling a new surge of wetness between your legs, and closed your eyes.

"Oh, no, no, keep them open, I want you to see..." Magnus whispered, kissing your shoulder as his fingers moved your knickers to the side. You arched your back, hips pushing back to offer yourself to him, and he entered you with ease.  
"So wet..." he gasped, biting his lip as he slid his cock all the way in you. "So fucking wet."

His hips started to move, impatient, while his hands moved down on your body.  
"Who would've known," he teased you, teeth nibbling on your earlobe, "who would've known you're this filthy..."  
"What's so filthy about this?" you replied, a cheeky smile spreading on your lips. "We've done worse, haven't we?"  
Magnus's hand slipped between your legs, fingertips rubbing your clitoris over the lacy fabric of your knickers, and you moaned.  
"I guess we have," he replied, voice husky with desire, "but you have to admit there's something about watching us fuck as we do it... Like, for example, seeing your reaction to... _this_."  
He moved his hand, letting it dive underneath your knickers, making contact with your flesh. You gasped, then moaned louder as his fingers began to circle your clit, in rhythm with his hips thrusting into you.

He was right, though; there was a certain lure in seeing you both there, in the mirror. Seeing his hungry gaze as he fucked you, watching your own blown pupils and swollen lips, his hand caressing you... You loved it.

"Oh Magnus..." You were slowly becoming like wax in his hands, all his to shape and mold into whatever shape he desired. His right hand stayed down between your legs, fast fingers fiddling your clit, but his left moved, gliding up your body, cupping your breast and gently squeezing the soft flesh, making you whimper in a request for more. He watched you in the mirror, watched your eyes follow the movements of his hand, and then it was skimming up your neck, caressing the soft skin. It brushed your cheek, the gentleness of his fingers a contrast to the fast, merciless snapping of his hips into you.  
"I love you," he murmured, mouth by your ear. You turned your head, catching his lips with yours, not caring if the kiss would smear your lip gloss.  
"I love you, too."

Then, without a warning, he began to move faster, thrust faster, rub you faster. You inhaled deeply, feeling the familiar tremble begin deep within you already...  
"Fuck, Mags..." you winced, not out of pain but intense pleasure as the first waves were reaching the shore in you.  
"Yes?" he asked, pretending not to know, pressing his fingers tighter against you, applying more pleasure on your already pretty-fucking-pleased clit.  
"Fff--uucckkk..." your whole body was shaking, his cock slid into you harder and harder, each movement stroking that hidden spot of pleasure in you, and you wondered if your arms would even give you enough support to keep you in an upright position. Magnus had the same thought, and his free arm came around you, pulling you more to him, keeping you from falling as you trembled out your orgasm, safe and secure and vulnerable and exposed in his arms, all at the same time.

His pleasure followed yours soon after, you were hardly able to remain standing by the time he collapsed into you, panting mouth by your shoulder, throbbing cock in you, gentle curses in your ear.  
"Fuck... Oh fuck," he panted, over and over, and you watched, watched his face in the mirror, fascinated and turned on by the new sight. You had seen his orgasm face before, of course, but never quite like this... It was erotic, it was hot, it was beautiful; those blue eyes wide, the golden curls dishevelled. And it was all for you.

Once he had recovered, Magnus pulled out of you, tucked his cock back in his trousers and kissed your cheek.  
"Thanks for that," he said, giving you a cheeky wink.  
"Oh no, thank _you_ ," you corrected him.  
"You're welcome, my dear. Ready for the party?" he asked, smoothing your dress back down from your hips.  
"To be honest, I think this was a better party than Kurt's birthday will be," you replied, making him laugh.  
"Agreed."


End file.
